Red Head
by FairyHot
Summary: Clary 17 years old girl living with her brother and his friends. Her mother died in a car crach 3 years ago and father year ago. At first she closed heself, but now she starts open up at least to her family. Then a goldan, hot guy with his adopted sister and two brothers moved to house next to theirs. She started open up to him. Everything is perfect or is it? Sorry for my grammar.
1. Prologue

Clary was sitting at the back of the car with her brother. Her mother was driving somewhere very fast that's not how she drive usual Clary thought. Last three weeks they were moving from one place to another.

"Mom what´s wrong?!" she asked

"Yea is everything ok?!" Johnatan said

"Sweethearts please, I need you-" she started

But she didn´t finish because suddenly the car turned and next Clary felt like her body was twisted and put on fire. When she saw a lot of people coming from sides and shouting something about "help". Who needed help and where are her brother and mom? After few moments she felt someone's arms around her then everything turned black.

* * *

"It would be better if they won´t know anything we can protect them!" woman said

"I know but I don´t want to leave them," another woman said

"I know Jocelyn, but you have to or they won´t stop, you need to do that if you love them!" she said

"And I will be with them for two years while they are growing, and after two years, they will think I am dead!" a man said

"Ok, there are do I need to go and promises you will keep them safe!" Jocelyn said

"I swear to God, nothing going to happen with them!" Valentine said

"Ok, let's go then!" she said, kissed her children and went out of the room with tears in her eyes.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	2. Chapter 1 New neigbours

Clary came from Starbucks, opened the door and stepped inside. She, her brother and his band lived in a big house in New York. Her mother always dreamed to live in New York. There were two floors in the house, on the first one there were kitchen and living room and on second floor 5 bedrooms. Clary went to living room and saw all of them were sitting on the sofa and talking.

"Hey guys, I am home!" she said.

"Hey Clare!" everybody responded.

"How was your meeting?" Clary asked.

"Next time you coming with us it was terrible!" her brother said

"Yea, Simon, and Julian were shaking all the time," Jordan said

"Shut up!" Simon hissed "Not everybody so...sure about themselves!"

Clary and Magnus laughed.

"Ok, next time I will come with you!" Clary said

"Of course you will, we won´t go without you, you are our everything!" Magnus said

"Fine..." she said

"I am ordering pizza. Want some?" Julian asked

"I will. See you" Clary answered, then turned around and went upstairs.

Clary was listening to music when she heard some noises outside. She looked out of the window and saw some people stood next to removal van. She went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi!" she said, walking toward them

There were a boy and a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. They looked like each other very much. The girl looked at her and smile.

"Hey, I am Isabell, but you can call me Izzy and this is my brother Alec. What´s yours?" she asked

"Clarissa but friends call me Clary," she said

"So we are your friends?" Izzy asked

"Yes, if you want," Clary said

"I would love too, and you seem pretty cool," she said

"Me too!" Alec said

"Do you need help?" Clary asked

"No thanks, we nearly finished, we just need to bring upstairs those five boxes," Iz said

"And I would love to help you with that!" Clary said

"Fine... Alec, you take those two I take those and Clary you can take this!" She said

"Ok" Clary sight and took one box

They went into house It was like her house, but in this one was a piano. They went upstairs and there are also were five rooms. Clary and Isabell put three boxes in one of the room and Clary turned to Isabell.

"So, you living here alone or you have parents?" she asked

"Yes we have parents and I have two more brothers one nine years old and one seventeen and you?" Izzy asked

"My mother died three years ago and my father one year ago and now I am living with my brother and four more boys, they also like brothers to me!" Clary said

"Oh, ok, I am sorry!" she said

"Oh, don´t be I don´t like then people apologising for what is not their fault," Clary said

"Ok... and am how it is live with five boys?" Izzy asked

"It´s...like you live with four years old children!" Clary said and they both laughed

Then they both went downstairs and got out of the house, then they heard the door open. They both turned towards Clary´s house and saw a girl. She almost looked like Clary green eyes, tiny freckles, small body but she had darker red almost black hair then Clary. She ran towards them. Clary looked at Izzy, her eyes wide. Then a girl came to them and stood next to Clary.

"Iz let me introduce you my sister Valentina, she is nine years old, Val this is Isabell she is our new neighbour!" Clary said

"Hi, Isabell!" Val said

"Hi, Val!" Izzy responded

"Cherry, John didn´t pick me up after school AGAIN!" Val said and turned to Clary

"I will talk to him, now go and do your homework!" she said

"Ok, pizza is read,y" she said then turned to the house and shout "Bye Isabell!"

"See you," Izzy said then turned around and said, "I didn´t know you have a sister and why is she calling you Cherry?"

"This is my nickname by our mother and she likes it a lot!" Clary answered

"Oh, well I will see you tomorrow then. Do you need a ride?" she asked

"No, I am fine but if you want you can ride with us?" Clary said

"With pleasure, I´ll see you tomorrow then," she said and turned around to go to her house but then she stopped and turned to Clary "In which school is you and your sister?"

"My sister in Idris and I´m in Nephilim and you?" Clary said

"Same, so can my brother come with us?" Izzy asked

"Yes sure why not, I´ll see you," Clary said

"Bye Clary!" Izzy said and disappeared into her house

Clary went back to her house. After dinner she watched a TV with boys and Val when talked them about neighbors and went to put Val in bed, after she was sleeping, Clary went to her room changed and went to sleep tomorrow was the first day at school. With that thought, she went to sleep.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	3. Chapter 2 First day of school

It was Friday afternoon. Clary and Jace were sitting in Lightwood´s living room, working on their project. They almost finished it, they studied every day in Clary´s house and just today they decided to study in his house. After half an hour Jace suddenly asked:

"What happened to your parents?" Clary looked up in his golden eyes and then said

"I thought Izzy told you, didn´t she?" Clary said in a low voice, Jace just shook his head, Clary didn´t want to talk about her parents with anybody, but somehow she wanted to tell Jace, so she continued:

"Three years ago my brother, mother and me were in a car crash, I still remember how it´s happened" she took a breath and continued "she died but me and my brother how you can see still alive, and after two years my father was murdered on a street"

She thought he is going to be sorry for her but instead, he asked her "Oh, do you want to drink something?"

"Water would be fine," she said

"Ok, just a sec!" he said and left the room

Clary looked around herself and saw a piano. How much she missed the sound of the piano. Art and playing piano were two favorite things she loved to do. She didn´t play it since her mother´s death and stopped drawing since father´s. And now she saw the piano and it was like it was telling her to come and play it, so she came to piano sat next to it and opened it. How long she didn´t think keys and now she can hear those beautiful sounds in a room. In the middle of the song she knew that she had an audience. She put all her emotions which she kept for all those years. When she finished it, she had her eyes closed for a few moment and when she opened them, Clary saw Jon, Jace, and Izzy looking at her with open mouths.

"What?" she asked

Jon started walking to her and when he sat he whispered, but loud enough that everybody could hear that:

"You didn´t touch piano since mothers death, why now?" he asked

"Because I wanted to play the piano, I missed it," she said as she stood up and went to the table "and now I and Jace need to go back to work like you and Izzy"

"Which song was that I never heard that one?" Jace asked

"It´s one which I wrote for my mother´s birthday, but she died so she can´t hear it, so now can we go back to work!" Clary said while she was sitting on the couch.

They studied for half an hour more and when Clary started to pack up her stuff she asked

"Will you come at a party my brother doing for soccer players?"

"Yes, sure why not," Jace said

"But you know that it is today," Clary said

"Oh, ok," he said then looked at Clary for a moment and said "Jon didn´t tell me"

"Because I wanted to invite you and he said fine," Clary said

"Oh, really, I will come," he said

"Ok see you," Clary said and went to the front door

"Bye, Red," Jace said and before she could respond he closed the door.

* * *

Jace was laying on the bed and all he could think was her. Her fiery red head, her beautiful emerald green eyes, her lips, he was sure the were soft like they looked like. She was special, she wasn´t like all the girls he met. And the music she made was beautiful. How someone can play so emotional, so wonderful. He got up, took a shower and changed into jeans and black shirt and went downstairs. Izzy and Alec were already there.

"OMG, he finally came!" Alec said "Izzy was faster than you"

"Ok let´s go!" Jace said and three of them went to Clary´s house. They could hear already the music and laugh at the house. When they rang the bell. They stood for ten seconds before the door opened and they saw Clary in very short, black dress and high, black heels. She looked sexy as hell. When someone clap hands in front of his face and he saw Izzy and Alec looking at him. That's when he understood that he was staring.

"Ok, please come in," Clary said and made a step that they could came into her house. Three siblings knew how to make parties. There was a lot of people and drinks. _It would a be a long night._

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	4. Chapter 3 Will you come?

It was midnight already, but as Clary could see the party is not going to end until the morning. She was drunk, but not as some people like Jordan and Maia which disappeared in his bedroom, hopefully in his bedroom. She went behind the house, there were standing swings. She sat and start thinking. After five minutes, she heard someone called her name. She looked up and saw Jace. He was going directly to her. When he was standing next to her, she could see that he was drunk. He looked at her eyes, fell to his knees still looking in her eyes and said:

"Clarissa, I know we know each other just one week, but I want you to know me like you!" after a moment he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She froze in shock. Was he serious? Probably he was serious because people can´t tell those things when they are drunk, because when they are drunk they are the honest ones. Of course, last week was nice, but still. There was flirting and there was Alina who was wrapping around his arm all week, but he didn´t give her any chance. She could date him, but there was one problem: her brother and Sebastian, so she said:

"Ok, we can try, but it has to be a secret, plea-" but she didn´t finish because his lips were on hers. It felt good. She could feel the alcohol in his mouth, she was very happy. Then she felt his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues were dancing in perfect tango with each other. It was so emotional until she heard some noise and broke their kiss. After they calm their breathings, she asked:

"Will you regret it tomorrow?" he looked at her in confusion then said

"No, you are my girlfriend now even if we have to keep it in secret" she liked how word girlfriend fell from his mouth "and I can´t understand why?"

"Because of my brother, unless you don´t want to end up in a hospital!" Clary said and Jace chuckle

"I can stand for myself Red!" he said

"Of course, you can, now let´s go back to party before someone will think something!" she said, but Jace shook his head and said

"First, you will give me your phone number sweety and then we can go back to the party!" she rolled her eyes and asked for his phone after she wrote her number and they both went back to the party.

Clary and Jace were dating three weeks already. When they told Isabell she shouted for five minutes then became seriously and said: "If you are going to hurt her I am going to cut your balls and won´t see that you are my brother". They also talked Alec, Magnus and Simon and girls and all of them promised not to tell Johnatan. They went to the cinema a few times and in ice cafe. They were happy, for the first time after her father´s death she felt happy and she is going to tell her brother the truth today. Alina still tried with Jace, but he didn´t care and when he told her "no" and walked away, Izzy and Clary laughed at what they saw on her face at that moment.

* * *

Clary woke up. Today was her birthday she became eighteen. She sat up on her bed and saw a single flower and a peace of paper. It was her name on the top when she opened it, she saw a writing:

 _Dear Clary_

 _When I see your smile I feel like_

 _The happiest man in the world_

 _When I see your eyes I want to_

 _Shout that you are mine_

 _To feel you next to me_

 _And be with you it´s pleasure._

 _Happy birthday, baby._

 _Jace._

She squeezed the note and smiled. It would be the best day ever.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	5. Chapter 4 Drink change everything

"Come on Clary we gonna be late!" Johnatan shouted from downstairs. Clary was getting ready for her birthday party which her friends made for her. She had no idea what it was. She was wearing black , short dress and high, black heels.

"I will be ready in a minute!" she shouted, putting her hair into a ponytail. Then she ran downstairs John was there alone.

"Come on!" he said in annoying voice "You just like Izzy! Everybody is waiting!"

"Hey!" Clary hit his arm "Then we have to hurry up!"

John and Clary sat in the car. Clary tried to guess, but John was stronger and at the end she gave up. They drove about ten minutes and then Clary squeal...

"OMG it´s Pandora!" she yelled

"Yep!" John said, "I know you love that place!"

"Come on, let´s go inside!" she said

"Fine!" he said

They got out of the car and went to Pandora. Pandora was a club which Clary loved since sixteen. She and Johnatan´s band were singing there sometimes. When they enter, everybody was there and shouted "SURPRISE!", Maia and Jordan, Emma and Julian, Izzy and Simon, Alec and Magnus, Liz and... Jace. He was in a black pair of jeans and white blouse, sleeves up. He was so beautiful and gold and, and... Jace.

"Thank you, omg thanks, guys!" Clary said and hugged everybody. After they all gave her presents, everybody went dancing. It was a slow dance. She was looking on the dance floor when a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind. She knew whose those arms belonged. When she felt his warm breath on her ear and he whispered:

"How about a dance with me, Red!" she turned and said

"Sure, Goldie!" They went on a dance floor. Jace put his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They danced like that for a minute, then Jace leaned closer and whispered in her ear:

"You have no idea how beautiful you are tonight!" his hot breath wash over her heated skin, he continued "And how much I want to kiss you!" he kissed her under the ear " And how much I want to shout that you are mine, that those stupid rats stopped checking you out!" he leaned closer and whispered, she barely could hear that "And how much I love you!" she froze. He said that he loved her. Of course, she liked him , but she didn´t know that it´s going to come so soon. It had been just two weeks actually three weeks that they have been dating and nobody except Izzy, Simon and girls didn´t know that. And how she supposed to tell her overprotecting brother? But she loved Jace, so she put him closer and whispered:

"I love you too!" she looked at his eyes gold on emerald. After a moment, he leaned and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss ever. His lips were warm and soft and tasted like wine. His hands on her waist and hers in his hair. Suddenly he pulled away. Clary saw her brother standing in front of her with red face almost like her hair:

"WHAT THE HELL CLARISSA ADEL MORGANSTAIN!" he shouted

"I am kissing my boyfriend!" she answered, "And you interrupted!" Johnatan paled and whispered:

"You are who?" he asked

"My boyfriend, Jace with whom I am dating already two weeks, no three weeks!" her voice rose at the last part

"Why didn´t you tell me?" John said

"Because I knew your reaction, you would shout at me and telling me that I can´t date until I will be 25 or until you would be dead!" she shouted, "Now you have to tell me, will you let me date him or not!"

"Whats the point, you still going to date him!" he said in a sad voice "And I will let you date but with two promises!"

"Ok, what's these?" Clary rolled her eyes

"First one: You will tell me every time where are you going when you go somewhere and the second one: If he" he pointed at Jace "is going to hurt you, I am going to hit the shit out of him! Deal?" he said

"Fine!" Clary said

"I will never going to hurt her," he said and hugged Clary "I love her!" she smiled at her brother and he smiled back

"Ok, good luck with her, she is not an easy person!" he said, everybody laughed and Clary rolled her eyes. Everyone went back on a dance floor and Clary turned to Jace, took him by his color of his blouse and crashed his lips to hers. He chuckled and kissed her back.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	6. Chapter 5 Birthday girl!

Clary was putting her things out of her locker when Izzy popped out of nowhere.

"You need to finish it!" she said

"What?" Clary looked at her in confusion

"I mean that stupid bloody fish wrapped herself around your boyfriend and don´t want let him go," Izzy said pointing on Kailly and Jace. The reason they called her "fish" because her lips were soo big and with them she looked like fish. He tried to put her away and expression on his face was `She annoying me so much` "You need to do something, your brother knows that you two are dating, so you can show bloody fish, to whom he belongs!" she said looking at Clary with playful eyes

"Fine, let's go" both girls went behind Kailly and Izzy taped her in a shoulder. She turned around and Clary slid between Jace and her. Jace looked at her in confusion, but she just smiled. When Kailly turned back, her eyes was full of anger.

"Get out freak!" she said. Clary never liked her, her brain was like a nut. She always made Clary live like in hell and now Clary was full of it.

"No!" she said. Kailly looked at her with confusion and hate in her eyes.

"What did you say?" she hissed

"Put out bananas from your ears, I said I won´t move!" Clary said

"I said move out of my way, I want him to be mine!" she said smiling with that sarcastic smile "So, move NOW!"

"No, you can´t have him!" Clary said and smiled like Kailly. Kailly laughed and said

"Sweety I can have whoever I want and whatever I want!" then she leaned closer and said, "And I want him right now!"

"Ok, you can have anybody and anything but not him!" Clary said and smile

"And why is that?" she asked

"Because, he is mine already!" Clary said and Kailly burst out laughing.

"You and him," she said, "I will never believe in that!"

"You have to because it´s truth!" Clary said

"NEVER, prove it!" she said

"Jace!" Clary said

"Yes, babe!" he said and Kailly´s face pale

"She doesn´t want to believe us, baby" she said

"And what should we do?!" he asked, putting his hands around her waist

"I think we should prove it to her!" Clary said, putting her hands around his neck

"And what we should do, sweety!" Jace said, licking his bottom lip, knowing what's going to happen next

"Izzy I think you don´t want to see that!" Clary said not leaving Jace´s gaze

"I am ok," Isabell said

"Don´t let me down, Goldie!" Clary said and Jace smiled and whispered

"Never baby!" he said and leaned to put his lips on hers.

It was very impatient kiss and after a moment, he moaned into her mouth and lift her up smashing her tiny body into one of the lookers. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth immediately and let him in. Their tongues were together like they meant to be this way. His hands ran and touched her everywhere. She kept her hands in his hair. Then someone cleared his/her though and Clary came back to reality. They were at school. They broke apart. Both tried to catch their breaths and both red.

"Guys you just made out in school corridor!" Izzy said, "Anyway you should´ve seen fish´s face, I wish I would have my camera with me!"

"Ok, let´s go I have history!" Jace said

"Me too," Clary said "Come on!" she said and pulled Jace with her to history class.

* * *

It has been one week since Clary and Jace were dating and EVERYBODY at school knew that. Girls were giving her death glares and guys looked with jealous and still tried to get to ask her out. Jace didn´t like it at all, so now every boy at school was scared to talk to her, because of an "accident" which happened three days ago.

 **"Flashback"**

Clary was picking books for her next class from her locker. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Clary turned and saw Sebastian. He was playing on the basketball team. He also was a big player.

"Hi, Clary," he said

"Hey, what do you want?" Clary said rolling her eyes. Why on earth did he come here?

"We need to talk, please?" he said

What possibly can happen, right? We just going to talk. Clary tried to find Jace. Finally, he is standing next to lockers. She gave him panic look and he just nods. "Fine, talk"

"More privet!" he said, Clary gave Jace second look and went with Sebastian. They turned around the corner and suddenly Sebastian grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" Clary said "Sebastian that hurts, leave me, what do you want?" she yelled

"I want you to break up with Jace, see, he became more popular when he started dating you so, I need you to become my girlfriend!" he hissed "Easy!" his grip tighten

"Never!" she hissed back "I will never forget what you did to me two years ago!"

"I am sorry, but you have to do that because I said so!" Sebastian said with that stupid smirk which Clary would love to slap his face.

Clary opened her mouth to say something, then she heard a voice behind her. "Leave her alone!" It was that angelic voice which Clary loved so much...Jace. Sebastian didn´t even move.

"I said" now Jace was very angry "LEAVE HER ALONE, SEBASTARD!" Jace yelled. Sebastard I should remember, but Sebastard didn´t even move.

In that moment Jace had enough, next thing that Clary understood was that Jace and Sebastard fighting on the floor. Jace was throwing punches on his face from one side to another. Sebastian tried to defend himself. John and Jordan start pulling Jace away from Sebastian while Rafael helped Sebastian. Then Jace shouted:

"If you will teach or even look at her I swear you will regret it, she is mine, all of that beautiful is mine, understood Verlak!" he was really angry. Clary ran to Jace and kneel down next to him. She took his face between her hands and very softly, very lightly pressed her lips to his. Then someone said with very strict voice:

"Mr. Verlack, Mr. Herendail, and Ms. Morganstain please come to my office, now!" oh no, I hate you Sebastard.

 **"END OF THE FLASHBACK"**

After that "accident", John starts liking Jace more. Clary just rolls her eyes on that. Sebastard got himself in trouble and didn´t make any "accidents" with her since that. All of them decided they would like to spend a week in Lightwood´s summer house. So now, all of them were getting ready for the trip.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	7. Chapter 6 MINE!

They were riding for four hours until they finally got to Lightwood´s summer house. Everybody was very tired because it was one in the morning. Clary falls asleep so Jace decided he would take her to their bedroom. He took their bags and Clary in his arms and went to their house. Izzi was trying to open the door.

"Give it to me!" Alec hissed at his sister, she mumbled something like `big mouth, no brain` and gave keys to Alec. He stood in front of the door and after thirty seconds they could go in. Then Izabell was passing Alec she mumble something like `show off and lead Simon with bags upstairs. Jace chuckled and went upstairs with Clary in his hands. When he enter in his room, he put her down on a bed and looked at her. She was so beautiful with her red like fire here spread on white pillows and moon playing in them. She was so beautiful that Jace had to fight the urge to kiss her util she and he couldn´t breathe anymore. They were dating for a month now, so tomorrow he would give her the best day in her life. When he saw her and Sebastian in the hallway he was, so jealous, because she smiled at him, he wanted to be the one who made her smile, but then he saw a panic look in her eyes and then Sebastian grabbed her hand and started shouting at her, he just couldn´t control himself. It doesn´t matter so much right now because he loves her and she loves him. He could hear these three words from her mouth over and over again and kiss her until death. He never let anyone so close to him since he was ten, not even his adoptive parents, not Alec or Izzy or Max, but with her he felt free and easy.

* * *

"Why didn´t you do what I asked you?" asked the very angry man who was sitting in front of the black haired boy. They were sitting in the corner of the restaurant having a business lunch.

"I couldn´t, her little gold puppy came and saved her, he even beat me up," the black haired guy said, "that asshole broke my nose!"

"It was just one thing I asked you to do and you failed it!" now man was really angry

"Sorry, but her brother and gold guy always with her, and not just them, but also that stupid rock group!" boy said

"Fine I will send Rath to try!" man said " If he will disappoint me... just wish him good luck Sebastian!" he whispered the last part

"I can´t understand Jocelyn and Valentine are de-" he started

"No, they are not, I saw them in agency, so shut up and try to do your work!" man hissed

"Ok, whatever you say!" Sebastian let out a breath and continue on his lunch.

* * *

Clary wakes up as the sun shined into her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist, Clary turned and her emerald-green eyes met a pair of golden ones.

"Morning, beautiful," Jace said in a soft voice and leaned down until their lips connected. They pulled back for air. Clary´s cheeks were red.

"Morning!" she said and the door opened, Izzy came in and said

"Come on love birds, breakfast is ready!" Jace chuckled

"Hopefully, she didn´t cook it or rest of our week would be ruined." Jace mumbled, Izzy spun on her heals around and give Jace a death look

"First, I heard that second believe me when I tell you´ll pay for it, you will!" Clary burst out laughing and Isabell stormed out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

Clary looked around the room, it was a square room with wardrobe, desk, double bed and bedside tables. There also was a door to the bathroom.

* * *

After Clary changed into pair of shorts and Jace´s T-shirt while Jace wears a pair of basketball shorts and without sleeves shirt, Jace showed her the house. There were three floors in the house. On the third floor was playing room, there were all Max´s toys. On the second floor were seven bedrooms, one for Maris and Robert, four for their children and two for guests. Clary and Jace went downstairs. It was the dining room, living room, and kitchen together. The first thing Clary saw was big white piano. There also were big L sofa, plasma TV, dining table and kitchen with a counter which was dividing kitchen from dining room. Everybody who was older than ten years was there. Simon, Alec, and Magnus were sitting at the table, girls at the kitchen counter on bar stools and John was cooking something.

"Hey biscuit," Magnus said, "how did you sleep?" Jace looked at Clary with one eyebrow raised shit, why can´t I do that?

"Biscuit?" he asked

"Yep, It´s my nickname from Mags" Clary answered "but I can´t understand why?"

"Because" Magnus started "your weight is nothing, you as easy as a biscuit" he pause "and I like biscuits." he explained

"Ok," Clary said, "hey John, what are you cooking?"

"Pancakes" he answered

"Ok," Clary said, "Where are Val and Max?"

"Playing upstairs!" Izzy said

Jace went to help John and Clary moved toward the girls to sit on one of the stools at the counter. They started talking what they can do today? At the end, they decided that they will go swimming in a lake, and it´s when her pancakes arrived. They started eating and suddenly they heard shouting and saw Val and Max came in a room with a pair of scissors.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	8. Chapter 7 Lightwoods summer house

"Valentina Sophie Morganshtain why on earth are you shouting and running with scissors!" Clary looked at her sister, who was standing next to Max. Everybody else went quiet.

"Max and I were playing haircut and then he cut his finger while he was cutting my hair," Val said

"You cut your hair!" now really angry Clary said, "Show me!"

Val turned around, now she was standing with her back to Clary. Clary´s eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Clary started "Ok, understand nine years and everything, but why so short? You know what I think about cutting your hair." everybody was staring at Clary and two children.

"I asked him to cut until my back and he started cutting there my shoulders are then I turned he missed and cut his finger!" Val said "Easy!"

"Maybe someone will take care of my finger in this house!" Max whined, he obviously had no idea how angry Clary can be.

"Shut up!" Val hissed, Max gave her a look but didn´t say anything.

"Show me your finger, Max," Clary said with an annoying expression on her face.

Max came to Clary and show her, his little cut on a finger. She examined his finger and said "Poor boy, I think we will have to cut your fingers." as Clary finished she looked at Val and Max who were both pale now, she heard probably Jace and John trying to hold back their laughter.

"B...but...but can you do something about it?" asked Max who was really pale now

"I think there might be a chance... " Clary started, and looked at Max who was looking very hopeful "but I am not sure if it will work" Max sat on both knees beside Clary and looked at her eyes

"PLEASE, tell me!" he begged

"I don´t know..." she started and in that moment, Val also sat beside Clary

"Please Clary" she begged "or we won´t be able to do activities"

Clary tried to hide her smile, but she heard that everybody else started choking on their laughter "Ok, but you need to do four things for me."

"Anything!" both said in unison

"Ok, you need..." she started both looking pleading in her eyes "give me scissors, clean your room, eat your breakfast and get ready to go on a lake. Understood?" she asked

"Yes ma'am," Val said, gave her scissors and both stormed up the stairs, as soon as the door closed everybody burst out laughing.

* * *

After they ate breakfast and Clary put a plaster on Max´s finger, everybody went to get their things to go on a lake. Clary went to the bathroom and changed in a green bikini, jean shorts, and white tank top. Then she entered out, she saw Jace was sitting on the bed. He was reading, next to him was a bag, probably with towels. Clary moved to him and he didn´t even look up at her:

"What are you reading?" she asked

"Looking my dad´s and mom´s album," he said sadly

"Do...do you want to talk about them?" Clary asked he looked at her. She saw the war in his eyes telling her that he was thinking about what should he say. Finally, he opened his mouth to tell her something but then closed it again, instead he reached out for her and pull Clary on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise I will tell you, but not now it´s too difficult for me." Jace said, "Clary I need you to now something I love you and always will, so don´t think I don´t trust you or something, please!" Clary listened and said:

"I am not pushing on you Jace, I know and I can understand you, but..." she felt him tensed a little under her "I want you to know you can come to me and ask me to help you because I always be there for you, ok?" now they were looking at each others eyes, emerald on gold.

"Ok," he whispered and leaned closer to her, as soon as their lips met Clary felt a shiver ran down her spine. This was a very sweet kiss, not like they had in the school hallway. Then they pulled apart she felt little dizzy and felt a smile found it´s way on her lips. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Jace and Clary pulled apart and shout in unison:

"Come in!" the door opened and John came in, he looked at both Clary and Jace

"Come on everybody is waiting!" he said, "And can I talk to Jace for a moment?"

"Please," Clary said, nodding at Jace

"Alone," John said

"But no fights," she said and looked at two boys "Got it!"

"Yes," both answered in unison and shared a long look.

When Clary stood up and entered out of the room, mumbling something about `big, overprotective brothers` . When she disappeared John said:

"Are you still going to do it?"

"Yes" Jace answered immediately

"Ok," John said, "I thought about it and yes I allow you to do that because she is eighteen and can make her own choices" Jace let out a breath of real life "but only if you will swear that you are not going to hurt her!" John looked at him very serious. Jace stood from his bed.

"I will never going to hurt her, she is my world, I love your sister more than anything!" he said.

"It better be true." he said, "But I really like, that first you came to me, for my permission."

"Yea, let´s go I think they already waiting for us," Jace said and both boys went downstairs. Everybody was there waiting for them. When they entered the room Alec said:

"Hallelujah! They finally came, can we go now?"

"Yes we can," John said. Max and Val went out first then Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Liz, John and it was Clary´s and Jace´s turn when Clary turned to Jace.

"What did he want?" she asked

"Just boys talking about him and Liz." Jace said while putting his arm around Clary´s shoulder and closing the door "Nothing serious, babe" he whispered in her ear. Clary giggled.

"Ok. Let´s go!" she said and both made their way toward the lake.

* * *

"What do you mean they are not here?" man asked through his phone

"They went to Lightwood´s family house," Sebastian said

"Fine, Rath will start when they will come back," he said

"Ok, see you," Sebastian said and hang up. The man went into the living room and sat down on the couch. After thirty minutes the door opened and two, one black haired and another blond haired man came in.

"Is there any news Michael?" the man which was sitting on the couch asked

"No, we can´t find them" black haired man said

"When she will be mine?" the blond guy asked, "I am tired of waiting!"

"Soon son soon" man on a couch whispered.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	9. Chapter 8 Haircut and talks

"I don´t want to go home!" Clary whined as Jace was packing up their bags. It has been a week on a lake and now everybody had to leave. This week was amazing for Clary. All of them were having a bonfire every night and Clary or Jace playing on guitar, but while they were playing they would always stare at each other eyes. She had her friends, siblings and perfect boyfriend with her. If it was up to her she would´ve stayed there for about three more weeks, but they had this stupid school, they all have to go in. Lucky for her she would be leaving this school to college after this year would be done.

"Come on Red," Jace said "Pack up you stuff and let´s go everybody is waiting"

"I know, but I don´t want to leave, I love this place!" Clary continues whined

"Stop whining and get ready!" Jace said

"Fiiiiiiiiiine" Clary snap back "Get out I`ll change!"

Jace took a deep breath and entering out of the room mumbling `this girl is going to be the death of me`under his breath. After she was done she asked Jace to come in and take their bags.

Clary came downstairs Jace trailing behind her with their bags. Everybody was waiting for downsteairs already.

"Finally!" Izzy squealed "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Clary said "me, Jace, Alec, and Magnus are going on a car, everybody else by van. Questions?"

"Nope" everybody said in unison

"Ok, then let´s go," Liz said and everybody entered out of the house. The last one was Alec because he had to close the house. Everybody sat in the cars and pulled away from the house that Clary loved so much.

"Julian, Jordan we are back!" Clary shouted as she unlocked the door "Hey, is someone home?"

"Yes," she heard from upstairs and let out a breath of relief "we will come down in a sec!" both boys shouted.

Clary, John, Simon, Magnus, and Val entered into the house. They dropped everybody by their houses and came back. The ride wasn´t long... for Clary. She slept all ride and woke up only when they were dropping Liz off. Val stormed upstairs, shouting that she is going to sleep because she is very tired. After dinner with a little conversation, Clary also went upstairs to her bedroom to sleep. She changed into one of Jace´s old T-shirt and shorts and texted Jace.

 _I´m going to sleep in one of your old T-shirts ;) -C_

He responded immediately.

 _Ahhh, I want to see you in it so badly :( -J_

 _Ha Ha, you can´t because I´m in my bed, trying to get some sleep! -C_

 _Fine sweetheart, goodnight love ya, babe! ;) -J_

 _"Blush" Night, Love ya too! :) -C_

After she texted him the last message Clary put her phone on the nightstand and fell asleep, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

"METT" Michael yelled to a blond guy who just spill his drink on the couch "Careful"

"Ok, ok sorry" blonde said

"Where is the boss?" Michael asked

"Talking to Rath and Seb about what they are going to do now that Clary came back from Lightwood´s," Mett said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, did they come up with something?" Michael asked

"Yes, if the hall Rath thing is not going to work when they´ll send me," he said and smiled every "and believe me when I said she is going to be mine, she will be!"

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	10. Chapter 9 Back to New-York

"I don´t want to go home!" Clary whined as Jace was packing up their bags. It has been a week on a lake and now everybody had to leave. This week was amazing for Clary. All of them were having a bonfire every night and Clary or Jace playing on guitar, but while they were playing they would always stare at each other eyes. She had her friends, siblings and perfect boyfriend with her. If it was up to her she would´ve stayed there for about three more weeks, but they had this stupid school, they all have to go in. Lucky for her she would be leaving this school to college after this year would be done.

"Come on Red," Jace said "Pack up you stuff and let´s go everybody is waiting"

"I know, but I don´t want to leave, I love this place!" Clary continues whined

"Stop whining and get ready!" Jace said

"Fiiiiiiiiiine" Clary snap back "Get out I`ll change!"

Jace took a deep breath and entering out of the room mumbling `this girl is going to be the death of me`under his breath. After she was done she asked Jace to come in and take their bags.

Clary came downstairs Jace trailing behind her with their bags. Everybody was waiting for downsteairs already.

"Finally!" Izzy squealed "Can we go now?"

"Yes," Clary said "me, Jace, Alec, and Magnus are going on a car, everybody else by van. Questions?"

"Nope" everybody said in unison

"Ok, then let´s go," Liz said and everybody entered out of the house. The last one was Alec because he had to close the house. Everybody sat in the cars and pulled away from the house that Clary loved so much.

"Julian, Jordan we are back!" Clary shouted as she unlocked the door "Hey, is someone home?"

"Yes," she heard from upstairs and let out a breath of relief "we will come down in a sec!" both boys shouted.

Clary, John, Simon, Magnus, and Val entered into the house. They dropped everybody by their houses and came back. The ride wasn´t long... for Clary. She slept all ride and woke up only when they were dropping Liz off. Val stormed upstairs, shouting that she is going to sleep because she is very tired. After dinner with a little conversation, Clary also went upstairs to her bedroom to sleep. She changed into one of Jace´s old T-shirt and shorts and texted Jace.

 _I´m going to sleep in one of your old T-shirts ;) -C_

He responded immediately.

 _Ahhh, I want to see you in it so badly :( -J_

 _Ha Ha, you can´t because I´m in my bed, trying to get some sleep! -C_

 _Fine sweetheart, goodnight love ya, babe! ;) -J_

 _"Blush" Night, Love ya too! :) -C_

After she texted him the last message Clary put her phone on the nightstand and fell asleep, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

"METT" Michael yelled to a blond guy who just spill his drink on the couch "Careful"

"Ok, ok sorry" blonde said

"Where is the boss?" Michael asked

"Talking to Rath and Seb about what they are going to do now that Clary came back from Lightwood´s," Mett said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, did they come up with something?" Michael asked

"Yes, if the hall Rath thing is not going to work when they´ll send me," he said and smiled every "and believe me when I said she is going to be mine, she will be!"

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	11. Chapter 10 New Guests

"Clary wake the fuck up" her brother John shouted for the fifth time. It has been three weeks since they came back from the lake. Clary missed it a lot, but she has school.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted "I WANT TO SLEEP! AND STOP SWEARING, WE HAVE KID IN HOUSE!" Suddenly the door flew open and all boys came in. Everybody froze.

"What?" she asked and looked down. Oh, she was wearing very short shorts and tight tank top which was very low cut. She looked at boys and laughed "Hey, you really need to control your harmonies."

"Shut up Morganstaine" Julian groan and everybody except Jace entered out of the room.

"They can´t watch you like this, but I can," he said and winked at her.

"Oh, shut it" she snapped

"Come on Clares we have to go to school," Jace said

"But I don´t want to" she whined

"Yes, you do!" Jace said as he came toward her bed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"JACE! JACE! Ahhh, put me down you stupid cat!" Clary said

"Nooooope" Jace purred

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Yeap," Jace said and plastered his famous smirk "let´s go get your breakfast"

"What about my clothes?" she asked

"It´s fine, I´ll give you my T-shirt and besides everybody is out," Jace said, smiling

"Fine" Clary huffed as Jace went downstairs. Suddenly he slapped her butt which causes her to yelped. Jace started laughing "I hate you" Clary hissed.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Jace said, still laughing. He put her down as soon as they entered the kitchen and gave her, his shirt. Clary couldn´t help but stare at his naked, muscular body as she put his shirt on.

"Ok, what do you want for breakfast?" Jace asked

"Umm, pancakes?" it was more of a question than a statement

"Ok, I´ll cook pancakes, you" he pointed at her "watch my gorgeous body," he said, smirking.

"Ahhh," Clary ground "you such an asshall sometimes."

"Yea, but I am your asshall," he said leaning closer until their lips brushed each others. Jace tried to deepened the kiss, but a sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Jace groans and mumbled something like "I am not done yet" and went to open the door. Clary giggled and followed him. Jace opened the door. There was a boy, about their age, with blonde hair. Jace raised an eyebrow, knowing that it´s annoyed the hell out of Clary.

"Who are you?" Jace asked

"I am Mett-" he didn´t get to finish because Clary screamed and jumped on the poor guy and hugged him. He hugged her back and it took all Jace´s will-power not smashed guy´s face and hide Clary somewhere that no one would find. After Clary broke the hug she stepped by Jace´s side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jace hugged her by her shoulders and smiled victory at blonde.

"Jace," Clary said, "this is Mett, my old friend, Mett this is Jace, my boyfriend" at her last word Jace´s smile grew bigger.

"Nice to meet you," Mett said and gave his hand. Jace shook it.

"Me too," Jace said with a smirk

"Okeyyyy," Clary said, "What are you doing here?" Clary asked

"I am visiting the city for a week and I need to stay somewhere, so can I stay with you, please?" Mett asked

"Sure," Clary said smiling "but you have to sleep on the couch"

"Sure thing, Clare-Bear," Mett said as he followed Clary inside.

* * *

Clary and Jace were on their way to school. Clary saw that Jace was tensed.

"Jace?" she said, Jace turned

"Yes?" he said

"What´s wrong?" she asked

"It´s nothing," he said

"Now you just comforted that something is wrong, so... what´s up?" Clary said seriously.

"I don´t like that guy and that he is staying with you," Jace said as he stopped the car in the parking lot.

"Oh Jace," Clary breathed as she reached out to him "look at me," she said. Jace despite himself looked at her and was met with soft green eyes.

"Now listen to me very carefully, ok?" she asked and he nodded "Good, I love you, Jace. You are the first guy besides my brothers and sister I am telling it. You showed me how to live after my parents died, you are my everything. Every part of my body is in love with you and I can´t live without you. And if it makes you feel better you can stay and sleep with me until he is gone?" Clary finished with a soft, beautiful smile. Jace kissed her and put his forehead against hers.

"Ok," he breathed out "I love you too," he said and smiled.

"There you go." Clary smiled "My beautiful and hot Jace which I know and love" she giggled and Jace´s smile brightens. "Now we have school or how I prefer hell to go to" she laughed and so did Jace.

As they entered out of the car Jace smirked, Clary rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked

"You called me hot and beautiful in one sentence!" he finished. Clary rolled her eyes and Jace´s smirk grew wider.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	12. Chapter 11 unexpected surprise

"Val come on we have to go," Clary said to her little sister. Today they were eating at Lightwood´s house. Mett didn´t go with them for two reasons. First, he had something to do that night and second Jace absolutely hated poor guy. Jace and Mett both were living in her house for three days now. Every morning was the same. Both glared at each other all the time and as stubborn as they are, won´t even say a word to each other.

"I am ready!" Val said. She was wearing the same green dress as Clary (which they bought together because they both liked it) and her hair was down like Clary´s.

"Why did you dress like that?" Clary asked

"Just wanted to be like my sister," she said. Clary looked at her. Val would never dress the same as Clary.

"Val," Clary said in warning tone. Little girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Jace is your boyfriend, right?" she asked, Clary nodded, confused "Well Jace has a brother Max, right?" Clary nodded again "So, they probably have the same taste in girls, right?" Val asked in a small voice. It´s when it hit Clary. Her little sister has a crush on Jace´s small brother. Clary smiled softly at her sister.

"Oh sweet, you are beautiful the way you are," Clary said, "and you need to remember that, promise me that you will remember that, ok?"

"Fine, but I want to be like you tonight, please?" Val asked and made her biggest puppy eyes.

"Ok, now we have to go," Clary said and gave her hand to her little sister "and when we will come back you will explain me that little crush you have on Max, ok?" Clary asked. Val´s cheeks turned red and she looked down.

"Fine" she sight and gave her hand to Clary.

* * *

They came to Lightwood´s house five minutes later. Clary looked at all boys and send them a look that said: "Don´t you dare messed up this evening". They nodded eagerly and Clary knocked in the door. Izzy opened the door.

"Clary, finally!" Izzy said, "You look lovely!"

"Thanks, Iz," Clary said

Everybody entered the house and Isabell lead them to the dining room. Max came downstairs. He was wearing white T-shirt and dark jeans, behind his was traveling Jace. He was wearing white T-shirt and black jeans, same as Max. Clary looked at them and giggled. Max also liked Val. Well, that would be interesting to watch. Jace came to Clary, looking her up and down. He put his hands around her waist and looked her in the eyes. She couldn´t help, but smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Red," Jace said

"Thank you, you don´t look so bad yourself mister," Clary said and he leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly Clary has ripped apart from Jace. She looked back and saw John.

"Sorry, I still need to get used to it," he said

"Fine" Clary said

"I guess I can´t do this than" Max said

"Cool, now I have to look after both sisters" John groan

"John, relax," Clary said

"Fine" John sigh

"Ok, everybody can sit at the table," Marisa said

Everybody sat at the table. Clary was sitting with Jace and Izzy with Simon.

"Ok," Izzy said "Mom, dad I have something to say" she took Simon´s hand "Simon is my boyfriend," she said happily

"Oh, honey I am so happy for you," Maris said

"Yea, I want to talk to Simon in privet afterward", Robert said

"Yes sir," Simon said and everybody laughed.

* * *

After dinner was done. Everybody helped with dishes. Clary entered the living room and found all the boys.

"Ok, John, Simon, Julian, Maggi and Jordan look at me" all boys immediately looked up at her "I am going to go for a walk with Jace," they nodded "you go home and don´t forget about Val, she is upstairs right now, am I clear?" she asked

"Crystal," they said in unison

Clary nodded and took Jace´s hand. They walked out of the house and toward the park.

"Max has a crush on Val," Jace said

"I know, Val also likes him," Clary said

"Do you want to go to the waterpark tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes, sure" Clary answered

"And I would love to join you," a voice said behind them. They turned.

"Mett," Clary asked

"Good guess Clary, now good night," he said

"Wha-" they didn´t have time to finish because everything turned black.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


	13. Chapter 12 Meet your Uncle

**I know I am an awful person! I am sorry! I`ll try update faster!**

Clary woke up. Her hall body was in pain. She looked around and saw Jace. He was sitting on chair opposite from her, with his head hanging down. Panic rose in her chest. Clary tried to stand up, but couldn´t, she looked down and saw that she was in chains. Suddenly Jace started shaking and shouted Clary´s name.

"Jace!" Clary shouted he didn´t hear her "Jace!" she tried again. This time, he stopped shaking and groaned, lifting his head up. His eyes locked with hers, and he smiled letting out a sign of real life.

"I was so worried," he said and smiled at her. She smiled back, but as soon as she remembered where they were her smile flattered.

"Jace, where are we?" she asked

"I have no idea, Clare!" Jace said, "But I promise we will get out of here."

"I hope so, do you think others notice our absents?" Clary asked

"Hopefully" Jace signed again

They were sitting in a basement talking to distract themselves from the situation they were currently in. It was a nightmare to sit in front of each other and not be able to though each other. Suddenly the heavy door opened. Both of them looked up. There was standing a tall man with glasses on, dark hair and dark clothes. Clary´s eyes widened in realization. There right in front of her was standing a man who killed her father.

Clary started shaking. She couldn´t believe she found him. When police showed her the video on which she saw a face of a man because of whom her father got killed, she swore she would do anything in her power to find and kill that man with her own, bare hands. There in front of her was standing Lucian Fairchild, her uncle, her mother´s brother and a man who killed her father. Clary´s vision started to get blurred and then everything went black.

* * *

Clary woke up, her head feeling dizzy. She looked up and saw Jace´s face right in front of her. He was smiling down at her. She smiled back at her.

"Hey," he whispered to her "drink this," he said giving her a cup of water.

Only then did Clary understood that they were laying on a bed and the room had a window. The bed was standing in a middle of the room, on both sides were tables and one wardrobe was standing in a corner. She looked up at Jace, who was holding a cup for her to drink with water. Clary silently took a cup and sipped out. The water never tasted better than now. She finished the cup and put on the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" Jace asked at the same time Clary asked: "Where are we?"

"We were moved here," he said "they blindfold me, put you in my arms and put us here" Jace finished

"Ok," Clary said "I feel better, thank you" she added

"Good, because you got me worried there for a moment," Jace said and kissed her forehead.

Clary smiled, snuggling in the crook of his neck. Jace put his head in her hair, breathing in her scent. Clary felt him smile. They would talk about how to get out of here later, but right now they would rest and be happy that they have each other. With that, Clary fell asleep.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R!F&F!**


	14. Chapter 13 Luke

Clary signed. She and Jace were sitting in that locked up bedroom for two and half weeks. Every day Mett was coming and bringing food on a tray. First time when she saw him, Jace had to hold her back, so she wouldn´t rip his face off, but still, he had a broken nose and a black eye. Luke hadn´t come even once, and she was grateful for it, but even better was that Jace hadn´t asked her about it. She wanted to tell him, but couldn´t. She knew if she will start talking or thinking about him she will pass out.

Clary looked out of the window. It was very small and outside there were metal bulks. Of course, she and Jace tried to get through the window, but it didn´t work. She couldn´t understand why would she and Jace were stuck here with Mett and Luke. How were they even related to each other.

Jace was sleeping right now, so she was little bored. The only things which she and Jace could do there were talking to each other, watch some films which were in one of the bedside tables and read books which were in another bedside table. Clary heard the keys, and then the door opened. It was probably Mett with food and water. But she was wrong, very wrong. There was right in front of her was standing Luke. His eyes were cold. Clary´s breath caught.

Luke entered the room and put a tray on a bedside table, then looked at sleeping Jace and motioned with his head toward the door. Clary´s eyes went wide with shock. She took a deep breath and stood up from her spot on a bed. She kissed Jace on a forehead and put covers over him. Then she stood up and followed Luke out of the room. They went down the corridor and entered another room. It was the same as they were in, but it didn´t have metal bulks.

"You probably have questions?" Luke said

"Yes, I do," Clary said glaring at him "For a start why did you kill my father?"

"I didn´t," he said it calmly

"Don´t lie to me" she hissed pointing her finger at him "I saw it myself!" she said as it was obvious.

"Clare I really didn´t kill Valentine," she said "he is still alive, just as your mom"

"Wh...what?" she managed to get out "What do you mean she is alive?"

"I´ll explain to you everything over a dinner, today," he said, "Jace can come too if he would like." Luke offered

"Okey, but where is going to be?" she asked

"Downstairs," Luke said "I´ll send someone to get you and Jace at 8 o`clock"

"Yea, whatever" Clary said and quickly entered out of the room.

She ran down the hall and entered the room in which Jace was sitting, looking very alert. As soon as he saw her he jumped up.

"Clary!" he shouted and hugged her, then he looked seriously in her face "Where were you?" he asked

"I was with Luke," she said breathless "I am sorry for scaring you" she whispered and hugged him tighter. Then tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Jace asked "Did he hurt you?" he said angrily

"No, no I am fine," she said "I love you, Jace" she mumbled into his shirt. Jace hugged her closer and whispered into her hair:

"I love you, too"

They were standing in a comfortable silent for five minutes, then Jace lead them toward the bed. As soon as they sat down, Clary blurted out:

"My parents are alive" she didn´t know what came other her, but she was happy she did.

"What?" Jace asked confused

"Luke said they are alive, he said, he didn´t kill my dad and my mom survive the car crash" she mumbled

"Clary, "Jace said, "Who is Luke?" Clary signed, but answered anyway:

"Luke is the one who killed my dad, but he is saying that he didn´t and that he is still alive," she said and then thought for a second before continuing "he said he would answer any of my questions, when we will join them at a dinner today." she finished and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Jace let out a breath.

"I am going to tell you about my parents," he said

"Jace you don´t have to, if you are not ready it´s fi-" Jace cut her off

"It´s fine Clares. I want to tell you" he whispered and she nodded her head.

 **Thank you!**

 **R &R! F&F!**


End file.
